wherewolffandomcom-20200223-history
Traits
Traits refer to how a role will interact with other roles. They can be positive or negative, and influence everything ranging from night actions to winning conditions. Main Traits Shadow is a trait that means a character is evil. All Shadows must be eliminated in order for Humans to win. No two different Shadow factions can win together. Corruption is a trait that can be checked for by the Clairvoyant (for living players) and the Medium (dead players). A Corrupt character is usually an evil role, although there are certain exceptions. There are also several non-corrupt characters that are aligned with the Shadow factions. Mysticism is a trait that can be checked for by the Wizard. Mystic characters are most often the Humans with the most power against the Shadows, although there are a couple of Mystic roles that are evil. Protection traits are what can never kill the character. If the protected-against roles try to use their power, it will fail. Examples include: * The Defector is protected against Werewolves. This means he will not die any time he is attacked by a Werewolf. * The Vampire Hunter is protected against Undead. This means he will not become a Thrall if he is attacked by Vampire or Nosferatu. * The Hermit is protected against Shadows. This means no role with the Shadow trait can use their power on him. Secondary effects of a role may still trigger on a protected character. For example, if Nosferatu is attacked by Vampire, then Nosferatu will wake up and see who Vampire is, but he will not become Vampire's Thrall. Other Traits Cursed is a negative trait. Anyone who is Cursed has the following additions to their character for as long as the Curse lasts: * They will be seen by the Clairvoyant as Corrupt. * They receive one extra vote against them during all rounds of Voting. * They are considered to be Shadow, with Cursed faction, for game-ending conditions only. Original faction applies for actual winning condition. * If a Mystical character is cursed because they used their power on the Crone, they recieve a negative answer on all following checks (i.e., This player is Not Corrupt/Mystic/Cursed), and the protection of the Witch will fail. Infected is a negative trait caused by the Pestilent. The Healer and all Undead may never be infected. Criminal is a trait that applies to all members of the Guild faction. If any of them are alive at the end of a Human victory, the Village faction will lose. A Guard being alive will prevent this, and instead cause the Guild to lose. Citizen is a trait that applies to all members of the City faction. It affects the powers of various City roles. Inquisition is a trait that applies to all members of the Inquisition faction. If any of them are alive at the end of a Human victory, and all Mystical characters are dead, the Mystical faction will lose. Faerie '''is a trait that applies to the Leprechaun, Sidhe and Goblin roles. One of these characters must be alive at game end in order for any of them to be able to win. '''Spirit is a trait that applies to the Ghost, Presence and Spectre roles. These roles may only come into play when someone is eliminated. Category:Cursed Category:Protection Category:Shadow